Creature of the Night
by xMidnightDreamsx
Summary: One late night, Bloom was attacked by a mysterious creature with fangs. It changes her life drastically, into a blood-lusting dark creature. Bloom changes into a sinister bloody murder and becomes heartless. A horrifying family secret is revealed much too Bloom's shock. Is she even willing to change back - to become an average fairy or will she forever remain as a Vampire?


One late night, Bloom was attacked by a mysterious creature with fangs. It changes her life into something else...a blood-lusting dark creature. She instantly changes from a sweet, kind, passionate fairy into a sinister bloody murder monster. She becomes heartless. But to change her back...there's a price that she has to pay by blood. Is she even willing to change back or not? Or will she become a true monster of the night? A secret will be revealed. A family secret. What is that secret? Is the truth too horrifying to know?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Winx Club nor it's characters.

This isn't your average Twilight Vampires. This is different _more_ bloody than you would ever expect. But Bloom will posses strange new abilities other than strength and speed.

 _So hope you do enjoy this new different story!_

* * *

Creature of the Night

 _Chapter One - Daughter of the Night_

Dark red eyes were gleaming in the eternal darkness of a wonderful winter night, at a particular woman. The crimson cold air brushed against the woman's pale face as she was making her way down the palace gardens that was covered in brilliant white crystal snow. She was shivering from the intense cold weather of the night.

The cloaked figure could smell the woman's hot, fresh, delicious, blood from the inside of her body in his nostrils. The grin widen on his face in pleasure. He flexed out his sharp claws and released his white fangs, he was craving blood... oh the sweet delicious blood from that innocent red-headed woman.

Snow was falling from the dark clouds that swirled the skies. He noticed the woman struggling with her gigantic gown since the snow was thick and was making it hard for her to walk, even though the passageway was all clear.

The man made sure that he had the right woman as he was carefully walking without making any noise, trailing behind her without her making feel suspicious. His eyes were glowing bright red - lusting for her blood. He could feel his empty stomach grumbling. He needed blood.

It's been quite a few weeks since he had last had blood. He could only drink blood from humans (or magical beings: fairy, witch, or wizard...ect) not animal's blood. Even though some Vampires did live off of animal's blood but they relied more on human's blood.

Bloom wondered why had her mother forced her to wear such a gown when she could barely walk in it? It was slowing down her pace. She felt wet because of the damn snow that was getting her blue gown dress all wet. She sighed, tiredly as she pulled her gown up.

The red-haired princess felt she was like a cupcake in this gown. She hated full-ball gowns as she prefers simpler gowns that wasn't massive especially since she had a thin body frame. She would rather be dressed in a tight gown than this ridiculous dress that made her enormously huge with several layers of chiffons that she was dressed in. She had no idea how other princess wore such things? It made her feel like she was suffocating from the inside.

The first thing she was going to do when she gets to her room was to literally take of the damned gown.

She had a wonderful night with her family and friends as they celebrated New Years. They had rocked the night off and not only that but Sky - her boyfriend - or say her newly fiancé - who had proposed to her.

The red-haired princess was overly thrilled that she was finally engaged to the man of her dreams. Her parents were wonderfully happy for her even though her father was a bit hesitant of the idea that his daughter was finally engaged since she is his little girl in his heart, but he accepted it and knew that prince Sky would treat her very well and if not...he would personally deal with him.

Bloom was halfway there when she felt a pair of man arms grabbing her. It was man. But she could tell he wasn't normal...there was something wrong with him...something _abnormal_ about him from the way he grabbed her like that. The man's _strength_ was _abnormal_...

She noticed that the man's eyes glowed bright scarlet. Her blue eyes widen in fear. She could feel her heart suddenly beat at a faster pace. Sharp teeth as she identified them as fangs. He held her firmly in her place. She couldn't move or do anything at all.

The man gleamed at her with wickedness that were held in his scarlet glowing eyes. His utterly pale face. His sharp white fangs.

She thought they _weren't_ real.

Not at all.

Well, at least _not_ in the Magic Dimension.

Vampires.

This man in front of her _is_ an actual Vampire.

She was panicking from the inside.

What did he want from her?

Where did he come from all of the sudden?

It was pretty obvious that he wanted blood, _her_ blood.

He _wanted_ to drink _her_ blood.

"Please," the redheaded woman began, as tears were beginning to fill her blue eyes.

"Please leave...me alone..." she murmured.

She was pleading to him to let go of her but of course not one man would listen to a woman's cries. He brushed his thumbs on her soft cheeks bones, delicately. He started to kiss her as she began to cry. She knew what was going to happen and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

Bloom felt the man's hand pushing her firey hair from her face as his lips began to travel down to her neck. She sobbed even more. The Vampire ignored her completely. He wanted food, energy from this young woman.

"You're such a beautiful woman. It's a shame though for what I'm about to do," his voice was seductively sexy and dangerous, trying to calm her down with his voice that he uses to make women fall for him and to calm them down.

She felt like she was being violated.

He kept commenting how beautiful she was and that he couldn't help not to resist her natural beauty and the natural firey hair color she has gotten made her stunning especially with those blue eyes that made her glow during the night.

He opened his mouth, unleashing his fangs onto her bare neck. Bloom cried out in pain as she felt the fangs piercing her skin as it was going deeper into her flesh for blood. Bloom moaned, as the hot dark scarlet blood began to flow down from her neck.

The Vampire, obviously had no control over his desires and needs, because he was a newbie Vampire and their lust for blood...is well...unstoppable and unpredictable. Once he or she begins, it was hard to stop, hard to pull away from the delicious hot copper of blood that made their souls insane over their thirst for blood, craving blood for the rest of their lives.

The Vampire continued to feed off of her.

The taste of the woman's rich blood was incredible that his tastes buds were driving him insane as hot blood burned down his throat entirely with such rich taste. Blood was dripping down from her neck, staining her dress. He was sucking all the blood from her body as much as he can and as much as the woman could allow him before she would die in his arms.

Bloom was whimpering softly.

She wanted this to end. To leave her alone.

The more blood he drew from her...the more painful it was for the young red-haired woman. The firey fairy soon began to feel really light headed from all the blood loss she was losing as the moment from the man that kept feeding on her, drinking all her blood as if she were his juice box.

Bloom's skin became almost as white as the snow, clearly, she was losing all her color in the process. She felt her body is being completely drained from life as she began to slump unevenly into the arms of the Vampire, moaning. She could no longer keep herself up together. The fire firey was utterly weak and defensively.

Bloom felt her eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier with each passing second. But somehow she felt something hot and a burning sensation had entered into her blood stream.

She groaned in agony.

What in the hell did he do to her?

It was like as if something was boiling her blood from the inside, surging through her entire body.

He finally pulled his fangs out of the woman's neck where the bleeding continued to stream down her neck. The vampire stoke her bangs from her face. He could tell he wore her down entirely. He watched as her chest was slowly rising up and down. She was barely alive.

Bloom's visions were starting to fade. The darkness made it impossible to see the man's face. But she could tell he was licking his sharp claws that had the scarlet blood, enjoying every lick of it.

He smirked at her as he bended down to her and kissed her on her soft pink lips that was tainted with blood. She heard him enchanting something dark above her...and then darkness had swallowed her up.

The scarlet blood was slowly forming some kind of tattoo lines all across her neck and down to her arms and across her well-rounded breasts, appearing to be some kind of embodiment symbol. This was a way how a Vampire marks a magical being.

Well in the Vampire case, he had marked her as his, _only_ his...

An evil laughter echoed into the air as he vanished as Bloom was lost in eternal darkness. He will encounter her once again and this wasn't the last time he was going to see the red-haired woman.

* * *

She moaned in her sleep as if she were in some kind of pain, which had awaken her up from her sleep.

The red-haired fairy slowly opened one of her eyes to see that she was in her own room. She felt some kind of hot pain sensation surge through her blood. She still felt light headed from what happened. She could barely remember a thing. All what she knew was that someone attacked her and had bit her on her neck.

She slowly traced her hand up to her neck to feel some kind of open wounds, but sadly there wasn't a thing. Her eyes widen as she felt something sharps on her plumped lips. She opened the sheets of her bed, still drowsy enough that she was fumbling all her way to the bathroom.

Once she made it there, she flickered the lights on.

She gasped in horror upon seeing her reflection in the mirror.

What in the hell happened to her?

She slowly approached her way to the mirror and placed her pale hand - she looked even paler than before - on the mirror, wondering if it were a dream or not?

The first thing was she noticed was her eyes. It was red. Completely red, no evidence of her eyes ever being blue like the ocean's surface. She noticed a beautiful sort of tattoos linings were traced around her heart-shaped face beautifully, around her cheek bones and side of her forehead. A lining crescent moon was on her forehead, but it wasn't marked or filled inside, leaving the inner empty and not colored.

The firey fairy noticed something about her teeth. Two fangs appeared touching her lower lips. She noticed that the tattoo linings were tracing her neck where she assumed there would be some kind of opened wounds but there was nothing.

The beautiful red lines traced down to her arms and she noticed across her breasts, as she gently touched her breasts, wondering if it was some kind of make-up that would come off, but it didn't. She felt her breasts were too tender to the slightest touch and pressure.

The red-haired princess decided to slid her nightgown off, and to her horror, her entire body was full of beautiful decorated lines tracing every inch of her body in such stunning features. She immediatly wore her blue nightgown back on.

Her stomach grumbled and her throat craved for fluid blood.

She is hungry. Really. Really. Hungry.

She clutched her stomach. She didn't want any physical food, but something fluid...something like blood. She wanted blood, craved it.

She had changed completely.

She wasn't an average fairy no longer, but a Dark Creature in need of blood.

She's a Vampire now - a creature of the night.

She wondered if there was any possibility of going back to normal. She didn't know how her friends would react or her family? What if they didn't want her because of what she is know? What about her parents?

As sure as hell they won't approve of their only daughter being a Vampire or now would they?

A devious smile spread across her face.

 _Blood. Blood. Blood..._ was the only thing she could possibly think of even though it disgusted her to the idea of actually drinking blood. Maybe blood had a good taste? She was beginning to have thirst for blood.

"Bloom? Honey? Are you alright?" a faint woman's voice called out to her daughter. Bloom could hear her mother's tone very clearly and she could notice the worry in the woman's voice.

Bloom closed her eyes. She had to talk to her mother. Maybe she would know what happened and maybe there was a spell that could reverse her back. But she felt a voice nudging at the back of her mind, telling her that it was irreversible. It cannot be reversed ever.

She didn't want to see her mother now. She might disappoint her greatly and she didn't want to do that to her own mother. She didn't want her mother to know that her daughter is a disappointment in the family.

She took a deep breath in.

The firey fairy saw her mother standing beside the near by canopy of her bed, gazing at her directly. Once Bloom saw her mother, her sense of smell was amazing in both good and bad ways, she smelled her mother's blood. It was fresh. She even heard her mother's heart beat, beating away all the blood that is coursing in her body.

She had to take that idea out of her mind. She wouldn't dare feed on her _own_ mother. The woman who gave birth to her. She was finding it very difficult to _not_ feed on her. To _not_ taste her delicious fresh blood.

Although, it was _very_ tempting to her, to try her mother's own blood.

Bloom held herself firmly from the inside as she approached her mother. She noticed that her mother's smile vanished upon seeing her daughter.

The red-haired queen noticed strange marking all over the daughter's exposed skin. Markings that were very ancient and unusual in today's time in the Magic Dimension. She noticed that her daughter's eyes weren't the usual expressive blue eyes. But red that was glimmering in the dark room.

"Bloom?" fear was evident in the queen's tone of voice. She almost looked frightened by her daughter, which made Bloom feel awful. Bloom took a few steps back away from her own mother.

"Please don't come any closer," the red-haired princess began, fear shifted in her red eyes.

"Bloom...I..." her mother stuttered, but she approached her daughter anyways who was giving her a warning to stay away from her for her own protection.

She felt her mother's hot hand on her face. "Mom, your...hand is hot."

Her green eyes widen. "No. Bloom, you're cold, _very_ cold. It's not normal of you to be like this, but...it is now..." she was observing the strange tattoo markings on her daughter's body...but she realized what it was. It's been so long since she had one herself when she was her daughter's age. It was an old symbol that she knew of. A Vampire Ritual of some sort. It reminded her of something familiar something...she couldn't place her finger on...or even remember...for that matter.

Why was she having a bad feeling about this? She couldn't get the feeling out of her mind. It was like something was coming back to haunt her.

"Please stay away from me Mom. I-I don't want to hurt you. I'm hungry...I might bite you," Bloom said, wanting Marion to stay away from her, not wanting to hurt her and if she did, she would never ever forgive herself because of it.

But her blood was _too_ tempting to the redheaded fairy that it was making it harder for her to resist, harder for her to not have the chance to taste Marion's mouthwatering blood. She was urging herself a few times to actually open her mouth and bit her mother on the neck, but she forced herself not too.

Marion noticed that her daughter was going on some kind of life-choice decision making. She never seen Bloom's expression from before it was new of her to do that. It was as if she was fighting with herself in her head, debating about something important.

To reduce her daughter's stress and situation that she's currently in, she placed her hand on her shoulders. "You can have my blood, Bloom," she wanted Bloom to feed off of her since she knew she can't be able to eat regular food anymore and blood was it's replacement.

"What? No! I can't do that _not_ to you of all people!" she exclaimed, almost in anger. She stormed around her in her room, pacing very quickly.

"Bloom," her mother warned, "it's okay to drink my blood. You've been out for days...and well...you need blood."

Bloom couldn't just do it. She bit her lips almost causing her lips to trickle blood. "But...I would be a monster, if I did that," her voice sounded hurt as she gazed elsewhere not wanting to see her mother's face.

"No, you're _not_ a monster Bloom. You're my daughter and I won't leave this room until you _had_ my blood." Marion harden her eyes on her daughter.

"But why?" she furrowed her brows.

Why was her mother demanding her of such a thing?

"Just _do_ it," she insisted.

Bloom couldn't help but her mother was hiding something from her, something _very_ important _and_ secretive indeed since she noticed from the way her mother spoke to her. Some kind of spark lingered in her mother's emerald eyes.

Why was she feeling like that towards her?

Shouldn't she like... _not_ accept the idea or try to undo what has been done?

What would her father say to her?

Clearly, he would disapprove of her for drinking her mother's blood. But her mother had _wanted_ her to drink her blood.

So what should she do now? She hated to displease both of her parents.

Her mother was scolding her for not doing what she was asked to do.

"Do I have to?" her eyes were filled with uncertainty.

She gave a slight nod.

Bloom was still reluctant to the idea as she watched the queen approaching her as she pushed back her firey hair aside, showing her bare neck to Bloom.

"Mom...I...what would Dad say?"

"This will be a _secret_ between us. He will _not_ know about it," she whispered, but her voice sounded dark though. She wondered what was her mother really up to?

Bloom blinked a couple of times reassuring herself that this is what her mother wanted from her. She unleashed her fangs. The fairy of the Dragon Flame leaned into her mother's neck, finding the right part of her neck to bite her from. As quick as a snake, she bit into her mother's neck as she let out a small moaning sound. Bloom didn't like this as tears trickled down her cheeks.

Once her fangs dug deep enough into her mother's flesh, she tasted the rich crimson blood. The wonderful hot blood tasted so amazing that she wanted more of it. The hot dark blood was dripping down from her mother's neck onto the shoulder of her green gown. Bloom never knew that this blood was heavenly amazing.

It was official Bloom couldn't control herself over the amount of blood she was drinking from her mother. She felt a hand being placed on her head. Bloom's eyes darkened even more. She closed her eyes blissfully, enjoying the blood that she's devouring.

She heard her mother moan. Bloom knew she had to stop before she could make her mother faint from the blood loss. A sinister smile was widen on her face.

Fuck. She had seriously enjoyed drinking Marion's blood. She pulled her fangs out of her mother's neck and decided to lick the blood off of her mother's neck.

After that she helped her mother as she laid her on her bed. Marion was still aware of her surroundings. She looked at her daughter who was licking the blood right off her fingers in pleasure.

 _She'd accomplished her very first task._ Marion thought to herself as she smiled at her daughter weakly. Bloom gazed at her. She had her very first taste of blood tonight for the very first time. She was actually amazed by the taste of blood.

"Are you okay?" the young princess asked, feeling slightly guilty but not; in fact, she wanted more blood.

"I'm..I'm...fine..." she panted through deep breaths, "...just a little drained."

Bloom wondered whether this was a good thing or not, perhaps both. The way her mother was looking at her like that was a bit odd. Bloom never saw that look on her face from before.

"I'm proud of you honey; you did what you're suppose to do."

Bloom caught the words of what her mother said. "What do you mean?"

"You'll...not understand now...but in time...you will know the truth," the queen muttered weakly, still trying to hide a secret from her own daughter.

Bloom frowned at that.

Obviously, her mother knew something and she didn't. Does her father know as well? What kind of truth did her mother know about? Why not tell her now?

"What about Dad? Does he know something?" Bloom asked.

The fairy of the Dragon Flame watched as her mother slightly shook her head. "No."

Her father didn't know. But why didn't he know about it? What could her mother possibly trying to hide from her father? What would happen if her father knew?

She felt her head spin around the room. She's a Vampire now and clearly her father did not know about his daughter's condition, well, technically it wasn't a condition but her newly founded transition.

What about her friends?

How would they feel about it?

What about Sky? Her fiancé.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** What do you think of this new story? This will be slightly different and a bit darker from my other stories. Now it makes me wonder about Marion. What kind of secret does she possible have exactly? And where's Oritel? Bigger question is: who was that mysteriously vampire man that bit Bloom that night? Why does he plan to meet her again? And what does the marking mean on Bloom's body?

Please do leave a review!


End file.
